Run Away With Me
by xJDBSupportx
Summary: A girl living in a society trying to shape her into something she is not. Autumn just needs a way out.
1. Chapter One

People would always tell me they wanted to have a life like mine.

I never understood why.

My life sucked.

I was known for horrible things.

Guys loved me, only because I gave them what they wanted.

No I didn't have sex with them. But I did other things for them in that area.

I didn't want to be like this. I never planned on it happening. But sometimes you have to do things to fit in right.

High school shapes people into things they promised themselves they'd never be. Trust me. I'm living proof.

I went from Middle School Sweetheart, to High school slut.

Not good.

Well anyways, enough about why I hated life. I know you guys are all here to see me get saved, and see me turn into a better person.

Well, I can't promise you the perfect love story, or the perfect fairytale ending. I really wish I could.

I really do.

* * *

><p>"AUTUMN!" My mom called from the edge of the stairs.<p>

I pulled my covers over my head. I had already made up my mind that I wasn't going to school today. And that decision was final.

"AUTUMN! GET UP NOW!"

She sounded mad.

I let out a big sigh, pulling myself out of bed. I put on my favorite purple robe and made my way down the stairs.

"What?" I scratched my head.

"What? You're not going to school?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, okay. But you can't stay home all day. I need you to go pick up a few items from different stores at the mall for me. Then later on go pick up Chase from school."

Chase was my little 7 year old brother. The only man in my life that I loved unconditionally.

I nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower." I walked up to my room, slamming the door.

I plugged my ipod into my speakers and blasted whatever decided to come on, while I took my shower.

I put my hair into a messy high pony tail. I didn't really bother too much with my makeup. Just some foundation, bronzer, eye liner and mascara.

I ran down the stairs, to be greeted by a note on the door with all the things I needed to pick up. I rolled my eyes, and stuffed the note in my pockets. I grabbed my car keys and walked outside.

My mom bought me a car when I got my license. It's a pretty nice car. We're pretty good on money. I paid no attention to it though. I was barley home anyways, I didn't need anything really glamorous, except for my iphone and macbook pro of course.

I drove to the mall, parked, and headed to the first store.

On my way there I spotted a really cute shirt in the window of a random little store in the mall.

I bit down on my lip, debating if I should go in and check it out or not. I shrugged, "What the fuck." I figured I could spare a few minutes.

I ended up buying the shirt, and a few other items. Then I headed to the store. I never understood why my mom needed these things. When she was ever going to use half the shit she bought was a mystery to me.

My stomach began to protest against me within an hour of walking around picking up stuff.

So I went to buy food at the food court. I loved the food court. They had everything. I could live here.

Once I got my food I sat down, the court was almost empty.

As soon as I finished my food, I stood up and started walking away from my food.

"That's a little rude don't you think?" I heard a cute British accent say.

I turned around to see this beautiful, tall, blond haired, bluish green eyed boy. I was literally speechless. I've never seen him before.

He just smiled. "Aren't you going to pick up your trash? You know people around here work hard to keep this place looking as nice as it does."

I just nodded, grabbing my tray. I turned around and walked to the nearest trashcan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

I just smiled.

"No.. you were right. I was being rude. Thanks."

He smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Autumn.. you?"

"Peter."

He pronounced Peter 'Peetah' which was really cute.

I smiled even bigger. "It's really nice to meet you, Peter."

He nodded, "Like wise."

I just stood there awkwardly.

"I'll see you around, Summer." He smiled, before heading away from me.

"Wait!" I covered my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth.

He turned around, "Do you want to hang out?" He said smiling.

I just nodded, probably looking stupid.

"C'mon then." He nodded toward the stores.

I walked to his side.

**And this is where it began...**


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked Peter.

He shook his head. "I like to observe first."

I laughed, "Observe? Observe what?"

"You." He smiled.

I nodded, "Fair enough. And how is your observation going to far?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know yet."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then."

He laughed.

His laugh was cute, it made me smile even bigger.

"Why the big smile?"

He caught me off guard, Peter was good at this observing thing.

"I don't know.."

"Yes you do."

I smiled again, "I like your laugh."

He ran his fingers through his short, blond, curly hair. "Well thank you."

"No problem.. So where are you from?"

He sat on a bench, patting a spot next to him.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that eventually."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Promise me you wont freak out."

"I promise.."

"I'm from London, but I don't live there anymore. I haven't for a while."

"Okay.. so where do you live?"

"Well see thats the thing... I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I've been watching you for a while now..."

"Huh?" I looked at him weird.

"Not like a stalker.. but... I've seen you around. You're good at a lot of things Autumn."

I huffed, "I should've known." I stood up, slapping him in the face. "I knew you wanted something from me. Well you aren't getting it okay?" Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face, and I was running out of the mall.

I heard foot steps close behind me. I finally got to my car. My hands were shaking so much, I dropped my keys. A hand grabbed them.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, turning around. He was closer than I thought he was.

"I don't understand why you hit me.."

"You want me for sex."

He looked at me with a shocked face. "Are you insane?"

"Huh? You said I'm good at a lot of things."

"Yeah, you are. I meant things like writing, drawing and playing softball."

I put one of my hands on my forehead. "Wait... so.. you didn't mean..?"

"No!" He handed me my keys. "I'm sorry you thought that's what I meant."

I shook my head. "No..I'm sorry. Again. I keep fucking up and.." I just shook my head.

"Hey.. listen Autumn." I looked up at him. "You don't need to lower yourself to those kind of things anymore."

"But I do..." I leaned against my car door. "No you don't." He said sternly. I felt hot tears slowly go down my cheeks.

"Run away with me."

I laughed. "What?"

"Run away with me." He repeated.

"You're serious."

"Very." He smiled.

"I don't even know you, Peter."

"That doesn't even matter. I know you."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." I said sarcastically.

"You know me too, trust me."

I shook my head. "I can't. My little brother needs me."

"He can come with us."

"My mom..."

"What about her?"

"I don't know.. It's just weird."

"But it's not. You don't need to live this life anymore. I want to show you how to really live life. That's why I'm here." He smiled.

I don't know why, but I believed him. I felt like I had a weird bond/connection with him.

So I nodded in agreement.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Yes."

He pulled me into a hug, "Okay, let's go get your brother."

"But I need to pack my things."

"No you don't. Material things are needed where we're going."

**Where were we going?**


End file.
